A SOLAS CON LA TENTACIÓN
by lyra-sarah
Summary: “Todo empezó una noche en una fiesta, solo veía como mi hermano bailaba con esa chica tan guapa, pero no la miraba a ella...Tom se dio cuenta y comenzó a besarla en mis narices, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, como si le excitara que le viera....y que me
1. Chapter 1

A SOLAS CON LA TENTACIÓN

"Todo empezó una noche en una fiesta, solo veía como mi hermano bailaba con esa chica tan guapa, pero no la miraba a ella...Tom se dio cuenta y comenzó a besarla en mis narices, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, como si le excitara que le viera....y que me tocara...."

CAPITULO 1: LO QUE TE PIERDES

-Vamos Bill….llevas casi una hora…

La voz de su hermano le hace pestañear y salir de sus pensamientos. Fija la mirada en el espejo del baño en donde llevaba ya mucho tiempo encerrado, desnudo de cintura para abajo y sin dejar de observarse y estudiarse.

Pero nada más.

Con las manos apoyadas en su estrecha cadera miraba su flácido miembro, que colgaba sin vida entre sus piernas, como si le suplicara que hiciera algo.

Pero…. ¿el qué?

El nunca se había masturbado, a pesar de sus años. Tenía casi 17 pero en su mente era aún inocente. Ni se había estrenado ni pensaba en tocarse solo para aliviarse.

Él no era su hermano, que desde los 13 probó lo que era el sexo y ya no paró. Todas las noches iba a su cama a contarle lo bien que se lo había pasado. Y él le escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, imaginando cosas que no debiera, como que era a él a quien le tocaba o besaba….

Y ni entonces, a oscuras, con el cuerpo de su hermano al lado del suyo, sintiendo ese calor que casi le abrasaba,….ni entonces se tocaba. Le parecía mal hacerlo…solo porque le ponía que su hermano le hablara…

-¡BILL!

Vale, ese grito no le puso nada.

Mordiéndose los labios, se vuelve a vestir y mira en el espejo como se ha sonrojado. Respira hondo y contando hasta 10 descorre el cerrojo y se enfrenta a su malhumorado hermano.

-¿Qué hacías tanto tiempo aquí encerrado?-pregunta Tom invadiendo el baño.

-Yo…pues… ¿me peinaba?-balbucea sin poder pensar con claridad.

El tono usado por su hermano hace que Tom se gire y se le quede mirando muy fijamente.

-Te estabas tocando-afirma con seriedad.

-¡Tom! ¡Que cosas dices!-ríe nervioso.

-Te tocabas, y me da igual-afirma encogiéndose de hombros.

Se gira y sin mediar palabra comienza a desnudarse dándole la espalda a su hermano, quien solo puede apoyarse en la pared del baño para dejarle espacio.

-Vamos Bill, no es malo-continúa diciendo mientras se sujeta el pelo en un moño alto.

Pero los labios de Bill continúan bien juntos, no los separa ni para respirar, conteniendo el aliento y algo más, como ese gemido que siente subir por su garganta cuando su hermano se baja el boxers y le enseña las nalgas.

-Yo lo hago siempre que puedo-le dice volviéndose.

¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

Desvía la mirada al techo, mordiéndose más los labios hasta sentir sangre en ellos.

-No seas niño-le dice Tom golpeándole el pecho con un dedo-Los dos tenemos lo mismo, no hay que avergonzarse de ello.

Pero la cabeza de Bill se mantiene bien alta, rezando para que en ese momento ninguno de sus amigos entrara y les pillara en esa incómoda situación. ¿Qué explicación les podrían dar? ¿Qué se iban a duchar juntos para ahorrar agua?

-Nos vamos en media hora, si ya has terminado de observar el techo, me meto en la ducha y te dejo libre el espejo-dice Tom sacándole de sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Solo asiente con la cabeza. Nota la garganta reseca y ni tragar saliva puede. Oye a su hermano moverse, descorrer la cortina y abrir el grifo de la ducha, bajo la cual se mete lanzando un grito de sorpresa ante el agua fría.

-Como te iba diciendo-grita para hacerse escuchar-Lo hago siempre que puedo.

¿Todavía seguía con eso?

Sacude la cabeza y abriendo el primer cajón del baño que compartía con su hermano, saca su neceser de maquillaje y trata de arreglarse sin pensar en que había un chico desnudo en el baño…y que era ni más ni menos que su propio hermano.

-Sobretodo en la ducha-continúa gritando.

-¡Joder!

-¿Decías?-asoma la cabeza Tom por la cortina con una sonrisa.

-Me ha entrado rimel en un ojo-le explica enojado.

Fue escuchar sus palabras y ponerse nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba. El pulso le temblaba y el resultado fue casi quedarse sin un ojo.

Tom ríe al verle lavarse la cara de nuevo y corriendo la cortina continúa con la ducha…y lo que se traía entre manos. Separa los labios y no puede controlar el gemido que sale de ellos, que es oído por su atónito hermano que tras secarse la cara arroja la toalla al lavabo.

-¿T-tom?-pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-Vete…o quédate…si quieres….pero….cállate…-gime más alto cada vez.

No se lo tiene que repetir dos veces. Cogiendo su neceser echa a correr sin importarle perder la mitad del contenido por el camino, no parando hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella de un sonoro portazo.

Tom ríe al escucharlo y aumentando el ritmo suelta un profundo gemido cuando se corre entre las manos….

-Bill…. ¡lo que te estás perdiendo!-susurra sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: EN EL FONDO LO DESEAS

Se apoya contra la puerta, sujetando contra su pecho lo poco que le queda dentro del neceser. Jadea tratando de recobrar el aliento, de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo su hermano en el baño con él dentro.

¿Es que no se podía cortar ni delante de él? Era su hermano, había ciertas cosas que no debería ver…o escuchar…por mucho que en el fondo lo deseara…

Se separa de la puerta y decide terminar de arreglarse en la habitación. Se pone delante del espejo que tiene encima de la cómoda y coge la sombra de ojos, arrugando la frente al ver que es una azul.

Quería ponerse la negra habitual, pero por nada del mundo iba a salir a ver si la encontraba tirada en mitad del pasillo. Solo faltaba que se cruzara con su hermano por el camino y se abriera la toalla delante de sus atónitos ojos.

Se maquilla y pone cacao en sus labios, pasando la lengua por ellos para hacerlos brillar más. Sonríe satisfecho ante el resultado. Decide cambiarse de ropa antes de que sus amigos le metieran prisa para no variar. Siempre tardaba milenios en escoger el conjunto adecuado.

Abre el armario y se queda mirando con los brazos cruzados. Piensa en que se puede poner que no haya llevado ya….

¿Esa camiseta negra con un estampado tribal?...No, la llevó en el concierto del lunes…. ¿Los pantalones con cremalleras?...No, los llevó en los MTV…

¿Esa camiseta roja que tanto le gustaba a su hermano? ¡Perfecta!

Un momento, ¿se estaba vistiendo para que su hermano le viera guapo?

-Eres idiota, Bill Kaulitz-se riñe en voz alta.

-¿Idiota?-repite Georg asomándose a la puerta.

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar?-le grita enojado.

-Perdona, he visto esto tirado en mitad del pasillo y como eres el único de nosotros que te maquillas más que una puerta, pues…

-Trae-le ordena de malas maneras.

Pero Georg no se mueve del marco de la puerta, lo que le obliga a andar hacia ella y arrancarle de las manos sus lápices de ojos y unas tijeras pequeñas que siempre llevaba en el neceser.

-¡Auch!-grita de dolor.

-¿Te rompiste una uña?- ríe Georg.

-Me he cortado, idiota-le explica mirándose el dedo.

Ve un pequeño corte sin importancia en el, de donde comienza a salir un poco de sangre. Se lleva el dedo a los labios y lo chupa mientras con una mano lleva sus perdidas pertenencias.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunta Tom al ver al bajista parado ante la puerta.

-Tu hermano, se ha cortado y se está desangrando-le explica riendo.

-Pues me duele-se queja con el dedo en la boca.

Tom se asoma para verle…y eso es un error…

Sus ojos se dirigen a los labios de su hermano, cerrados en torno a su dedo índice, chupándolo, succionando….

-Qué animado estás-dice de repente Georg carraspeando.

Los gemelos le miran sin saber a quien se refiere, pero una débil señal del bajista al bulto que sobresalía en la toalla que el guitarrista llevaba ajustada a la cadera les hace salir de dudas.

Apartando con esfuerzo la mirada de su hermano, la dirige a su cuerpo, abriendo la boca sorprendido por haberse puesto duro con solo ver de esa manera a su hermano.

Bill también lo ve y no puede evitar gemir contra el dedo que acaricia en su boca con la punta de la lengua….

-En fin, si has terminado con el baño…-comienza a decir Georg.

-Pues…yo creía que si, pero ya veo que no-le contesta Tom con una forzada sonrisa.

Otro gemido procedente del cantante, esta vez más alto, hace que todas las miradas recaigan en él, lo que le hace ponerse más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Deja de pervertir a tu hermano pequeño!-riñe Georg al guitarrista dándole una colleja.

Eso hace que Tom rompa a reír a carcajadas, sin inmutarse ante la mirada asesina que le dirige su muy avergonzado hermano.

-¡Iros los dos a la mierda!-grita Bill cerrando la puerta de su habitación con otro portazo.

Camina furioso por la habitación, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las carcajadas que escucha en el pasillo. Se para ante el armario y resoplando enojado pasa con furia las perchas una a una.

-Así que a Tom le gusta mi camiseta roja-farfulla entre dientes-Pues directa a la basura…

Tira de ella y haciéndola una bola la arroja a la papelera que hay en su habitación.

-No sé para que tengo tanta ropa de diferentes colores, si siempre voy de negro-continúa riñéndose-Debería tirar todas las demás, vestirme siempre de negro, como si fuera de luto….debería….. ¡DEBERIAS DE DEJAR DE HABLAR SOLO!

Gritando la última frase tira de una camiseta rasgándola por la mitad, gimiendo al ver que era la ideal para esa noche.

-Estupendo…muchas gracias Tom…gracias por hacerme desdichado de nuevo…

-Bueno, ahora en serio-dice Georg dejando de reír y señalándole de nuevo con el dedo-¿Puedo entrar en el baño o necesitas arreglar eso?

-Todo tuyo, no te preocupes por mi-le contesta con ironía.

Da media vuelta y entra en su habitación sin dar un portazo como hiciera su hermano. Se quita la toalla y respira hondo tranquilizándose un poco, calmándose lo suficiente para que le erección bajase.

Se viste corriendo tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido. Salió de la ducha muy relajado, pero fue ver la manera en la que su hermano se llevaba el dedo a los labios y succionaba…

-¡JODER!

Se sienta de golpe en la cama y cruza las piernas respirando hondo. No podía evitar pensar en su hermano y sentirse así… ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Media hora. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba Gustav paseando por el recibidor del apartamento, esperando a que al menos uno de sus amigos se dignara a ser puntual.

Mira el reloj una vez más y maldice por lo bajo. Se suponía que los esperaban a las 8:30 y ya eran casi las 9.

-Ya estoy-grita Georg bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunta Gustav mirando sobre su hombro.

Pero su amigo solo se encoge de hombros como respuesta. Mira hacia las escaleras y pone un pie en el primer escalón, pero no hace falta que suba a por ellos, como si lo tuvieran planeado las puertas de sus habitaciones se abren a la vez y los hermanos salen, mirándose extrañados.

-No os quedéis parados, que se ha hecho tarde-les llama Gustav desesperado.

Bajan juntos las escaleras y cogen sus cazadoras del perchero. Salen del apartamento con sus compañeros y una vez en la calle Tom le quita las llaves al batería.

-Prefiero conducir yo, lo necesito-le dice como explicación.

Gustav asiente y se monta a su lado, dejando que los otros se sentaran atrás, una vez puestos los cinturones, el coche arranca derrapando un poco al llegar a la esquina.

-¿Te sientes bien para conducir?-pregunta Gustav agarrándose con las uñas al asiento.

-Perdona, me distraje-se disculpa en voz baja.

Solo alzó los ojos para mirar por el retrovisor, cruzándose con los de su hermano, quien como si nada se volvía a llevar un dedo a los labios y lo chupaba, mordisqueando esa uña negra larga….

-¡TOM!-gritan tres voces asustadas.

Maldice por lo bajo y da un volantazo. No se había tragado una farola de milagro. Se acomoda en el asiento y conduce con la vista al frente en lo que dura el trayecto.

Llegan a la discoteca donde se celebra la fiesta y apaga el motor ignorando las protestas del batería.

-Has aparcado a kilómetros de la discoteca-le dice señalando la zona del solitario parking en el que se encontraban.

-Así es mejor-le dice como respuesta.

-¿Mejor? ¿Para qué?-pregunta Gustav confuso.

-Ya sabes-contesta sonriendo mientras hace girar las llaves del coche en un dedo-Vemos una chica guapa…bailamos un poco….empezamos a….

-Ya me hago una idea, gracias-le corta quitándole las llaves-Solo te pido que no me manchéis la tapicería.

Echan a andar hacia la lejana puerta, procurando no pisar un charco en el embarrado y poco iluminado parking. Una vez dentro corren a la barra y piden cervezas para todos.

Coge la suya y casi se la bebe de un trago. Con la mirada recorre la pista de baile, en busca de una preciosa chica para que le sacase a su hermano de la cabeza.

Sonríe al ver a la afortunada, y apurando su bebida de un trago, se gira y deja el vaso en la barra, cruzando una mirada con su hermano antes de volverse y echar a andar a la pista de baile.

-Uno que ya está servido-ríe Georg levantando su bebida.

Bill le mira arrugando la frente. Coge su bebida y decide alejarse de sus amigos, que ni se dan cuenta de que se va, pues siempre parecía que era invisible cuando su hermano no estaba a su lado.

Encuentra un solitario y oscuro rincón y se aposenta en el, apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras observa a su hermano en acción sin poder evitarlo.

Ve como se acerca a la chica y le saluda, acercándose y susurrándole al oído por lo alta que era la música. Siente que se le pone la piel de gallina, imaginando como sería que su piel fuera rozada por el cálido aliento de su hermano.

Se estremece y sigue observando. Ve como la chica imita a su hermano y se inclina para susurrarle ella también. La música da paso a una más melodiosa y sin pensárselo dos veces, ve como su hermano le coge de la cintura y comienza a bailar con ella.

Se les queda mirando con la boca abierta. Más bien solo mira a su hermano, como si la chica no estuviera, como si bailara solo para él moviendo de esa forma tan sensual las caderas.

Abrazando fuertemente a la chica, apoya la cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su aroma y sin poder evitarlo piensa en su hermano. Olía igual que él, a esos productos que se echaba en el pelo para mantenerlo perfecto.

Enseguida sus ojos le localizan, medio escondido en las sombras de un rincón apartado. Estudia con atención su rostro. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados.

En pensar en sus labios le hace soltar un gemido que le pilla desprevenido. La chica le mira sin comprender, y le muestra la mejor de sus sonrisas. Se fija en sus labios, no son como los de su hermano pero le piden a gritos que sean probados.

Y lo hace. Le pone la mano en su nuca y la atrae hacia él, apoderándose de sus labios…pero con la mirada fija en su hermano….

Se pone tenso al ver que su hermano se ha dado cuenta de que le miraba. Arruga la frente al ver como coge a la chica con firmeza y la besa delante de sus narices.

Casi deja caer la bebida. La sujeta con firmeza en su mano, viendo como su hermano besaba profundamente a la chica, pasándole las manos por la espalada incluso más abajo…

Y más abajo comienza a sentir algo. Baja una mano con disimulo y se frota por encima del pantalón, sintiendo que comienza a ponerse duro….nunca se había sentido de esa manera, claro que nunca antes se había tocado…

Sin despegar los labios de la chica, baja más las manos por su espalda, llegando al borde de su minifalda y colando una debajo, acariciando sus nalgas mientras no le quita los ojos a su hermano,…espera…

¡Se estaba tocando! ¡Qué fuerte! Delante de la gente,…y lo hacia por él… ¿lo hacía por él?

-¡IROS A UN HOTEL!

El grito del bajista interrumpe el beso bruscamente. Y no solo eso. Ve que su hermano pega un bote y del susto se le resbala el vaso y cae al suelo mientras retira la mano de donde estaba como si hubiera tocado fuego.

-Muy gracioso tu amigo-ríe la chica fulminando al bajista con la mirada.

Solo consigue asentir con la mirada fija en su hermano, sin dejar de abrazar a la chica, y de sentir como se vuelve a poner duro sin poder remediarlo.

-Podemos seguir el consejo de tu amigo-le susurra la chica al oído al sentirle contra su muslo.

-No creo que aguante…-logra murmurar.

-Y, ¿qué propones?-le pregunta ella en iguales condiciones.

Echa una mirada a la barra, viendo como Gustav coqueteaba con la camarera.

-Espérame en la puerta, voy a por las llaves del coche-le dice a la chica.

La chica suelta una risa y se apresura a obedecerle, despidiéndose de sus amigas con la mano, quienes la envidian por ser la afortunada de esa noche.

Tom echa a andar a la barra y sin interrumpir a Gustav mete la mano en su cazadora y le coge las llaves.

-Tom, que prisas-ríe Gustav girándose.

-Yo…esto, voy a decirle una cosa a Bill-se excusa caminando hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Desde su oscuro y solitario rincón, el cantante no ha apartado los ojos de su hermano en ningún momento. Le vio como le dijo algo a la chica, quien casi corrió hasta la salida. Sabe que ha quedado con ella afuera, y también el motivo de su prisa.

-Corre, no la hagas esperar….-murmura enojado.

Le ve dirigirse a la barra y hablar con Gustav….¡lo iban a hacer en el coche!

Cuando lo dijo al aparcarlo tan alejado no le creyó, pensó que era una broma, pero ve que estaba muy equivocado. Jura no subirse a ese coche, prefiere regresar al apartamento andando.

Se pone rígido al verle caminar hacia él. No se puede resistir y se pasa una mano para comprobar que todo estaba bien, que nada delataba que se había estado tocando.

-Bill-le llama cuando llega a su lado.

Le mira sin decir nada, apretando las manos en dos fuertes puños por los nervios.

-Me voy al coche-le dice sin más.

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas?-pregunta enojado.

Tom ríe al ver su reacción. No se le había pasado por alto como apretaba las manos. Se le acerca más y con la excusa de que la música estaba muy alta, apoya una mano en la pared contra la que estaba apoyado su hermano, evitando que huyera de él.

Se inclina hasta que su aliento le acaricia la piel y cierra los ojos mientras le susurra al oído.

-Te lo digo…por si quieres seguir mirando…

Tras decirlo se separa solo un poco, lo suficiente para ver que su hermano se ha puesto colorado.

-N-no sé de que me hablas-logra decir con voz temblorosa.

-Mi pequeño Bill…que inocente eres a veces-ríe dando un paso atrás.

No puede evitarlo y le recorre el cuerpo con los ojos de arriba abajo, parándose en esa zona que veía abultarse como si tuviera vida propia.

-Vamos Bill…-le anima-En el fondo….lo estás deseando…

No puede evitar separar los labios al escuchar a su hermano, evitar gemir cuando le ve marcharse andando hacia atrás, tendiéndole una mano invitándole a seguirle….

Niega con la cabeza, ve que su hermano ríe y asiente, se da la media vuelta y anda hacia la salida silbando por el camino.

Le ve desaparecer entre la gente. Trata de respirar hondo, pero le falta el aire. Siente que se ahoga si no sale de la discoteca.

Con esa excusa en su cabeza, se separa de la pared que si no estuviera allí ya se hubiera caído al sentir como su hermano le rozaba la piel con su cálido aliento.

Pasa al lado de la barra, pero no se despide de sus amigos, pues era como si fuera invisible para ellos…

Y ojala lo pudiera ser. Así podría ir donde quisiera, nadie le vería….nadie notaría que estaba espiando a su hermano por la ventanilla del coche en donde le hacía el amor a una chica sabiendo que él le estaba mirando…


End file.
